Something Borrowed
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina gets an unexpected and meaningful engagement present.


Title: Something Borrowed

Fandom: Star Wars

Pairing: Jaina/Jag, Luke/Mara mentioned

Rating: PG

Summary: Jaina gets an engagement present that she wasn't expecting.

Set during _Backlash_

"No, Mom." Jaina rolled her eyes. "I hadn't thought about it."

"You're going to have to start thinking about it, sweetheart." Leia sipped from her cup of caf delicately before placing it back onto the saucer. "And you haven't given Winter and I any opinions on the dresses that we picked out."

"That's because I hate them all and I'm hoping that you'll forget that I'm getting married." Jaina shook her head. "Did you really think that I'd wear any of those? Have we even met?"

"Well, we have to find you something."

"How about a white flightsuit?" Jaina grinned hopefully, and Leia dropped her forehead into her hand.

"Absolutely not." The princess sipped at her caf again, somewhat desperately this time.

"Fine." Jaina sighed heavily, turning a few more pages in the catalogue that Winter and her mother had brought over from the dressmaker. She pointedly ignored a few pages that had markers in them, concentrating, instead, on other pages. "Okay, seriously, Mom. What in the worlds am I supposed to do with this? There's no where to put a blaster."

"Jaina, why would you need a blaster?"

"Um. What about our lives, up until this point, indicates that I won't need a blaster?" Jaina countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair enough." Leia sighed.

Just then, the doorchime to Jagged's generous apartment sounded and Jaina stood, crossing to the door.

Amane Daris, a Jedi Apprentice, who was about three weeks away from knighthood, was standing in the corridor.

"Hello, Amane. What can I do for you?" Jaina was surprised to find a Trainee at her door, but assumed that, if she was there, she was probably sent with some sort of message. Probably from Cilghal.

"Hello, Jaina. I was sent to bring this to you." The small girl blinked large green eyes, and handed over a box to Jaina. "Master Cilghal said it was terribly important."

"Do you know what's in it?" Jaina inspected the box. It wasn't very big.

"No." Blonde hair gently swung back and forth. "I was simply told to bring it to you. It's from Master Skywalker, I do believe."

"Ah. Do you want to come in?" Jaina gestured inside the apartment. The girl shook her head again.

"No, thank you. I have to get back to the Temple. I have sparring practice in about an hour."

"Okay, then." Jaina smiled. "May the Force be with you."

"You too."

Jaina closed the door, carrying the box back into the apartment. She put it on the table in the dining area where she and her mother had been looking at wedding gowns.

"From Luke?"

"That's what Amane said." Jaina shrugged, opening the box. There was a piece of flimsy on the top, written in Cilghal's even script. Jaina read it aloud to herself and her mother.

"_Jaina,_

_I remembered that I had this among my items in safekeeping at the Temple. My sincere congratulations to you and Jag, and may the Force be with you both. If what I remember of wedding planning is accurate, then you'll need it. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Luke"_

Jaina parted the rest of the flimsi packed in the box and stopped, unable to speak or, really, even to move.

"What is it, Jaina?"

"It... It's a blaster." Jaina reached into the box, lifting out the item in question. It was, in fact, a blaster, still in the holster. A rare BlasTech Industry weapon known as a TR-15. There were only 700 of them ever made and Jaina, as Han Solo's daughter had been made well aware of their rare nature, as well as taught to appreciate the incredible firepower concealed in its understated design.

Now, as only 700 of them were made, it would have made a splendid gift to begin with. However, only one of the specific sub-model that Jaina was currently holding had ever been made.

This sub-model was white with silver trim. It had been specifically designed and commissioned by Talon Karrde.

He'd had it made for her Aunt Mara before her marriage to Luke.

It was Mara's wedding hold-out blaster. She'd worn it underneath her wedding gown.

Leia inhaled deeply. She recognized it immediately, as well.

"Wow." She smiled. "Your uncle apparently thinks quite highly of you."

"I- I can't carry this." Jaina shook her head, placing the elegant weapon back in the box.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can. Your uncle gave it to you for a reason."

"But..." Jaina stared down into the box. "How am I supposed to wear this to my wedding when I can't even bring myself to put the holster on?"

"You will." Leia covered her daughter's hand with her own. "If your uncle sent it to you, then he means for you to wear it. It probably means a lot to him."

"Yeah." Jaina shrugged. She lifted the blaster again and slowly held it up. "And it is an awfully pretty little piece of tech."

Leia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, yes, _Han_. It's lovely. Now come over here and we'll try to find you a dress that that blaster will look great with."

Jaina sat down, tracing her fingers over the blaster. It felt like Mara.


End file.
